


Strawberries & cinnamon

by mango_ice_cream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Post-Nogitsune, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_ice_cream/pseuds/mango_ice_cream
Summary: Stiles thinks about Lydia and Lydia think about stiles
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Perfect

To stiles Lydia was perfect. Not the perfect where there’s nothing wrong with it, but perfect in such an effortless way that it seems even more perfect. Perfect where there are flaws that make it more beautiful. God, she was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde curls and the way they bounce when she walks, the way they are always perfect. Her eyes and how he could stare into them for hours on end and still fall in love more and more every time. How when she cries she can still be beautiful. How they work so well together. How she’s intelligent and stubborn. 

Of course stiles knew all this before they started talking more but it changed after that. They changed after that. Stiles got to know her and she got to know him. He learned how horrible it felt to almost lose her. She listened to his rants and stories. He listened to her spitfire remarks and replied with equally sarcastic ones. They worked well together. Everyone knew that by the time the nogitsune happened.

The nogitsune hit them hard. It hit them all hard. Scott and Isaac lost their first love. Lydia lost her best friend and boyfriend. Ethan lost his brother. And stiles felt like it was all his fault. Of course, stiles lost as well, having to watch as his body was being used to hurt innocent people while he was trapped in his own mind was not exactly the best scenario to be in for anyone, especially a 17 year old. Stiles didn’t consider himself the victim when the nogitsune happened. He thought Lydia was a bigger victim than he was. She had to watch her friend slowly die, and felt her best friend and boyfriend die. Stiles remembers when she cried in his arms after seeing aiden die. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it. 

He remembers her crying for days and weeks after. He remembers everything. He wishes he didn’t. He didn’t want to remember all the pain she’s been through. Because she’s perfect. Too perfect for so much pain. Stiles knew that’s not how it works but he wishes it was. Because seeing her smile is better than seeing her cry. Hugging her and smelling strawberries is better than smelling blood. It always will be


	2. Enough

To Lydia stiles was enough. Enough to make all the pain worth it at the end of the day. he was always enough, she just didn’t see it sooner. She wishes she had. Then maybe she would’ve been happier. She can’t Tell you why he’s enough. Maybes it’s his hazel eyes you get lost in. Or His intelligence and how he can solve cases so well. How he can be so gentle. How he can be brave, and strong as well. How he’ll have a special kind of glow in his eyes when he’s happy. How he’s running with wolves when he’s human. How they work so well together. How he loves so deeply.

She remembers when the nogitsune happened and the happy glow slowly got duller and duller everyday. How he disappeared and all she could do was panic. She remembers the demon using his body when he kidnapped her. She remembers when stiles came for her. How he collapsed against the tunnels before Allison died. How he comforted her after Aidan died. How he was always helping them but they never asked about him. She knows he blames himself for it all. She tries to let him know she doesn’t blame him. She just hopes he can believe it.

She remembers so many things. Like his panic attack in the locker room. Or him saving her from eichen. Or stiles being forgotten. She can’t imagine a life without him. Of course, she’s lived it, but it’s not a good life. She knew how he had a crush on her and that’s why she kept her distance up until the bite and kanimas. 

Lydia wishes he could have a normal life. He’s a human, after all. She knows that won’t happen, but she can hope. She just wants him to be happy and not have anymore pain. She knows that’s not how it works. She wishes it did. Because hearing him laugh is better than hearing him scream. hugging him and smelling cinnamon is better than gunpowder. It always will be.


End file.
